Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) threatens the future of the human race. As is well known this disease is spread through blood by sharing of needles, by intravenous drug users, through blood transfusions or through sexual activity from a person who is infected.
It has become clear that the greatest risks to the human race is through transmission of the disease through sexual activity. Hence, to control the spread of the disease, the use of prophylactic devices (i.e. condoms) has been encouraged to prevent the sexual transmission of the virus. Despite repeated warnings, many men with active sex lives have shunned the use of these devices.
There are several reasons why there is a negative attitude toward condom usage. A first reason is the interruption of the natural sequence of sexual foreplay to apply the condom and the inconvenience of the removal requirements. Another factor is the conflicting opinions of medical authorities as to their effectiveness in preventing the transmission of the virus. Further, some health experts have stated that the average male does not properly apply or use condoms. Finally, certain condoms were permeable to the AIDS virus and could not be relied upon as an effective preventative.
Another problem with conventional methods for prevention is that condoms are typically for men. Since men do not traditionally like to use condoms, women are at their mercy. It is known that it is 20 times more likely for a female to be infected by the virus through heterosexual conduct than a man. Hence, it is imperative that women have a method for protecting themselves from this fatal disease that is not dependent upon a male using a condom.
Prophylactic devices for females are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,901 teaches a prophylaxis that is configured as wearing apparel for the apparatus includes an upper fabric portion and a lower portion. The lower portion includes a closed end tubular portion which is adapted to be inserted in the vaginal cavity of the women.
Although this device would work adequately for its intended purpose, it has two major problems. Firstly this type of prophylaxis may not be comfortable for the female because the tubular portion can move around in the vaginal area of the female causing irritation and the like. Secondly the straight tubular portion of this patent may not provide feeling of pleasure to the female when sexual intercourse takes place. As has been mentioned above both of these problems will discourage females from using the device.
Hence, what is needed is a prophylactic device for a female that is easy to use and protects the female from sexually transmitted diseases such as AIDS or the like. In addition, this device should solve the above-mentioned problem of the female relying on the male for protection from these diseases. Finally, this device should be more comfortable and more pleasurable for the female than previously known devices.